Boats are often stored on a hoist adjacent a dock. Such hoists may include a fixed canopy covering the boat from above. In other examples, boats are moored in a body of water (e.g., not on a hoist) under a fixed canopy. In either case, the canopy is intended to protect the boat from the sun, wind, rain and other elements.